The Art of Lurking
by Little Miss Cliche
Summary: I know you're still looking at my profile, thinking, damn I miss her.


**AN: I hope you like this little drabble-ish thing and can relate to this in some way. (:**

.

.

The Art of Lurking

POV Sakura!

.

So I've got something to say to you. Except I can't. Or well, I won't.

So sue me for quoting cheesy love lyrics. Sue me for posting them on my facebook status, or my personal message on MSN. Because really, they're all the words I want to tell you. But I won't. Or well, I can't. So I'll lie. I'll lie and tell the world they are just lyrics. Nothing more and nothing less. And they'll believe me. And _you'll_ believe me. (Except us girls; cause we're all on the same page. And we know, no matter how much we may say otherwise; they are never _just_ lyrics)

But whatever, I'll continue living this lie. Every time you start a new conversation finishing the rest of the lyrics, or ask, what's that about? I'll be thinking, "I hate irony."

Because deep down inside, after every 'submit' button, I want to say, "It's you. It's all about you."

.

.

So, I know we've all done it. Don't even try to deny. We're all guilty of typing in the 4, 5, **6**, letters of his first name in that little white search box. Whether he was an ex, your current crush or even some random, good looking guy you've seen around the hallways but never actually talked to. Maybe after hours, days, or even _weeks_, of asking (read: stalking) around you finally manage to find his name. And after those hours, days or weeks, you finally managed to get him on your friendslist, and you on his:_ asdfghjkl; I'm not adding him! He has to add me first!_ We've all gone on his profile and clicked on his picture. Or well, _all_ his pictures. And then spent the entire evening giggling and laughing away at the computer screen while scrolling through each picture, thinking, "God, I think I'm falling for him even more".

.

Raise your hands if you've done that.  
And really, all your hands should be up.

.

And then, after feeding our eyes, we've all help ourselves to reading his status or wall-page, scanning for any members of the opposite sex that you can't help but automatically suspect are pinning after him too. Oh, and then there's always Naruto's posts of: "teme! COD at my house this weekend kk?" and Itachi's, "Foolish little brother, I am spamming your wall." posts that you can't help but read as well. Because, really you have nothing better to do (homework and assignments don't count, cause they're not fun). So you start clicking on their profiles, only to find that either **1)** their profile is set to friends only (BOR-RING.) **2)** That girl that posted on his wall is really, really reallllyyy pretty. And you don't stand a chance sdfghjk; wait, status = taken? SCORE! or **3)** That girl that posted on his wall is pretty AND single. FML. FML. FML.

Then, when we're all back at school after a weekend of sleeping, eating, lurking and not doing homework, he'll never know that you sat there on his page, for god knows how long, staring, clicking, and creeping like some weird stalker chick. You'll pretend you have no idea what he did over the weekend; _"How was COD? Oops."_ You pretend that you aren't interested. Or well, you don't pretend, he's just so bad at noticing you tell yourself that you're pretending just to stop the hurt.

And you continue pretending those lyrics aren't for him.

.

Pretending kills, but you still smile and talk and act normal. Because normal is enough, even though you want more.  
"Normal is enough." You'll tell yourself, and then you notice you're pretending.  
Again.

.

.

.

So yeah. That's basically my life story in a nutshell. Heck, that's probably _every_ girl's life story in a nutshell. Boys suck. (Am I right or am I right?) Boys are stupid and clueless and they won't know how you feel unless you write it on their foreheads in BIG **bold** letters: I LIKE YOU. A LOT. But they can suck it, cause I'll never be the one to admit it first. Honestly, I wish life were as easy as a fairytale. All I'd have to do is sit around and wait for my prince charming to sweep me off my feet. Then we can ride off into the sunset on a beautiful white horse and live happily ever after with a gazillon black haired, green eyed babies.

Blah.

I hope you understand what I'm trying to say; MY FEET ARE GROWING IMPATIENT AND IN NEED OF SOME SWEEPING. MAKE THE FIRST MOVE DAMMIT.

Notice why I'm letting you copy off my homework. Notice how my heart feels like its going to burst through my chest. Notice how my hands get all yucky and sweaty whenever we share textbooks. Notice how my voice gets all unattractive and squeaky whenever you're around. Notice it. Notice _me_. Because all I can do for now, is be normal. All I can do is quote cheesy love lyrics that say everything I want to tell you. All I can do now is secretly hope, with a whole bunch of annoying butterflies fluttering in my stomach, that as long as you're still asking about my status:

.

You're looking at my profile too.

.

And that's really all the hope I need to keep me quoting lyrics, every time.


End file.
